madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Fall of Nemetacum
The 'Fall of Nemetacum ' is one of many battles of the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Nemetacum is subjugated by the invading Muozinel Army after House Thenardier's downfall. Background Sachstein Invasion Skirmishes in Southern Borders Meanwhile in Zhcted's South-Western boarders, Mila and 2,000 Olmutz Army's troops rushed to a lookout post at Mohave River. In the skirmishes between both Muozinel Army's Elite Soldiers and Olmutz Army however, which Kureys then used as a decoy to stall their time, Muozinel Army managed to slip through Olmutz Army and Agnes to successfully entered into Brune's southern provinces, much to Mila's frustrationLight Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5. To make matters worse, Lavias emits its light heavy which Mila suspected to be a demonic presence where she rushed to Brune via a horse by herself, leading to her involvement in a conflict between Tigre and Greast. Chronology Elsewhere in Nemetacum, residents' lives remained normal despite the wake of Melisande's fall in her failed coup against her cousin. Behind this tranquility however, several Brune's citizens reluctantly lower their profile while planning their last effort in toppling the princess from the throne again. Unfortunately, that peace was short-lived as Muozinel Army eventually breached Agnes, arriving in Rance, and enslaving everyone and looting properties for supplies along the way. While those who immediately surrendered to the invading army would have their lives and properties are spared, mostly because they had little to no choice due to the invaders' numbers, anyone who resisted the invasion were. By the time Nemetacum and its surrounding territories were subjugated, nearly most of former residents became Muozinel Army's war slaves that were positioned on the army's front lines. Aftermath Despite the successful subjugation, Kureys remained dissatisfied as he found this battle to be boring since nobody were left to resist his invading army, much to his generals' surprise. Later, three mayors from Brune's subjugated provinces-Lamer, Agde and Massilia-meet Kureys in order to seek Muozinel Army's affiliation in toppling down Regin againThese mayors were former supporters to the late Melisande who also surrendered their territory to Sachstein during Sachstein Invasion. Even after Melisande's death, they kept a low profile until Muozinel's current invasion into their land, of which they assumed they had found their chance in eliminating Regin from the throne again just like Melisande does, only to be miscalculated that Kureys still orders their enslavement regardless their motives..Rather than complying their request, Kureys have the three mayors-along with their family members-to be enslaved and join the others as war slaves against their plea. Meanwhile, Damad leads 2,000 scout cavalrymen to navigate Brune's further west and north where they also witnessing Greast Army's devastating defeat in Montour Plains, opts him to report Tigre's survival to Kureys. Later, Kureys's next aim would be Nice in order to battle against Tigre again, with the captured slaves as their human shield for their invasion attempt after Tigre manage to rescue all slaves during Liberation of Agnes which makes Kureys impossible to repeat the same tactics that consists of Advance Party and Main Force which costs half of Advance Army include his general, Kashim and all slaves are liberated. As for any survivors in Nemetacum, the only few who defy the invasion are the generals from Massilia-specifically Severac, Gregovia and Vierzon-keep on resisting Muozinel Army's resistance by staying at their respective forts rather than escaping back to Nice, in spite the odds of defeating a massive invading army is proven to be impossible. For the Moonlight Knights who has just defeated Greast Army after the former Marquis's execution Immediately after abandoning his helpless army while retreated to Vernon's villa, Greast was originally planning to escape Brune while plotting another plan in retaking Elen again. Sadly for him, the plan was effectively halted for good when he was captured, tortured and executed by Vernon's brother Denis.by Donny, they had to rush for Nice under Regin's orders in order to repel the invading Muozinel Army. To combat the invaders, Regin had to summon all available knightsOut of everyone however, only knights at Massilia refused to leave their fort because they wanted to bid their time for Brune Army's preparation, despite they were specifically ordered by Regin to leave Massilia and regroup with the Brune Army. in Brune to assist Tigre and the Moonlight Knights, making Tigre as the Supreme Commander of the reformed Brune Army as Regin entrust Tigre authorize him to take full command of entire Brune Army under his command, making Tigre as the only Top General on Brune. While the official name remain Moonlight Knights, Regin decree that it will be Brune Army because of placing entire Brune Army under Tigre's command. This incident eventually lead to the fateful showdown between the two Supreme Commanders of their respective armies: Tigre of the reformed Moonlight Knights while Kureys of the invading Muozinel Army. Trivia *Nemetacum was originally Muozinel Army's target prior to its subjugation of Agnes during Brune Civil War. Despite its initial failure however, the current subjugation is a successful one when Tigre and his allies were too busy to deal with Sachstein Army, Melisande Faction and Greast. **Even so, Tigre's situation is far more worse where he has to deal with three factions in a short time compared to Brune Civil War where Tigre was given room to breath by repelling Muozinel from Agnes while Ganelon and Thenardier keep themselves in check. **Kureys himself doesn't want to miss the opportunity as he want to take a shot by taking Nice as well after he manage to subjugate Nemetacum with minimum casualties. *Timeline wise, this event took place throughout the events of Vorn-Greast Conflict. **Damad hears the Moonlight Knights' Army defeat that opts him to meet Greast by heading north. **The trio of Tigre, Elen and Mila witness Muozinel Scout soldiers' presence within the bushes after their escape from Greast Army's camp. **Greast Army's tremendous defeat prompts Damad and 2,000 scout soldiers to find and capture any surviving soldiers that flees from the battlefield as their slaves for Brune and report Tigre's survival to Kureys while captured soldiers on Moonlight Knights was sent to Nice. Notes Reference Category:Event Category:Campaigns